


Серые люди

by Antitheos



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три мало связанные друг с другом зарисовки.<br/>Предупреждение: внезапно - ментальный секс, не графично))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серые люди

*~*~1~*~*

  
  


_И предал я сердце мое тому,_  
чтобы познать мудрость и познать безумие и глупость:  
узнал, что и это - томление духа;  
потому что во многой мудрости много печали;  
и кто умножает познания, умножает скорбь.

Екклесиаст

  
  
Серые люди заходятся в крике - опять, опять, потому что все повторяется.  
  
"Сосредоточься, мой мальчик. Покажи, как ты ненавидишь их. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы они остановились? Тогда сделай что-нибудь! Чему я учил тебя? Ну?"  
  
Серые люди - грязь, мерзость, гнойная масса. Отжившие клетки. Тупик эволюции, одинаково бессмысленны.  
  
 _Мама, мама._  
  
"Я разочарован, Эрик. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом. Если ты не постараешься, мне придется..."  
  
Металлическая шпала весит почти два с половиной центнера. Слишком тяжело, поэтому шпала не летит, а со скрежетом ползет в сторону замерших солдат, загребает стружку с пола, вытягивает жилы - только не останавливайся, пожалуйста, еще немного, а теперь  _бей, бей, бей_. Они кричат. Страшно, долго, уши давно заложило, но хруст раздробленных скелетов отдается в вибрации воздуха и хлещет по голому сердцу. Уже не собрать, не исправить. Исправлять надо было раньше.  
  
 _Мама!_  
  
Зачем-то щипет глаза.  
  
"Ты не представляешь, насколько ты великолепен. Да, трудно, но, согласись, результат удивителен. Ты можешь гордиться собой. Ты должен гордиться собой. Ты уникален, Эрик".  
  
А кости у них белые, как клыки волка в полнолуние, а кровь у них черная, как вороново крыло, а волчьи зубы скалятся из-под враньих перьев в хлопьях серой плоти.  
  
Серые люди заходятся в крике, и Чарльз просыпается с отголоском этого крика на собственных губах.  
  
Он долго лежит без движения и ловит ртом воздух, сглатывая соленый металлический привкус. На лице тоже соль - прозрачными каплями скользит к вискам. Чарльз многое знает. Знает, что монстры существуют и среди мутантов, и среди обычных людей. Знает, что некоторые раны никогда не заживают. Знает, что - проклятое, ядовитое знание! - Эрик пойдет собственным путем, не оглядываясь назад. Но безумная, отчаянная, глупая надежда не оставляет его.  
  
Потому что эхо той же надежды он ловит в мыслях Эрика. Потому что свечи на меноре продолжают гореть золотом сквозь белое, черное и серое.  
  


*~*~2~*~*

  
  


_With his feet in hell_  
With his hands in heaven  
With his back to the earth  
Is escorted  
To his eternal reward  
By singing legions  
Of what seem to be flies 

Ted Hughes

  
\- Так на что это похоже? - Эрик откинулся в кресле, не отрывая взгляда от миниатюрного поля боя, и задумчиво провел ладонью по ряду пешек. Фигуры потеплели под лаской своего полководца.  
  
\- Я не смогу описать, - Чарльз постарался отметить, на каких из черных голов задержалась рука соперника. - Церебро увеличивает диапазон моей чувствительности, позволяет увидеть то, о чем я даже не подозревал. Это потрясающе.  
  
\- Власть пьянит, понимаю.  
  
\- Не власть, нет. Просто... Каждый из нас сначала считал, что он единственный. Что других таких нет. Когда я познакомился с Рейвен, это было откровением. И для нее - тоже. Потом я столкнулся с другими, но их было не так уж много. С помощью Церебро я могу видеть всех. Как будто до этого я жил под землей, и только сейчас понял, что существует солнце.  
  
Эрик вывел вперед ладью.  
  
\- Как ты вычисляешь мутантов? За долю секунды просканировать мысли тысяч людей невозможно.  
  
\- Я просто чувствую, - Чарльз улыбнулся, вспомнив охватившую его эйфорию. - Сразу. Обычные люди как будто... серые, если воспользоваться символикой цвета. Хотя это, конечно, не отражает реальную картину.  
  
\- Серые.  
  
Ладья гордо заняла место белого коня.  
  
\- Ты сам это сказал.  
  
Два взгляда скрестились над доской, надрывно зазвенел воздух. Или это звякнула каминная решетка? Олицетворение уравнений Максвелла все-таки опасно держать дома.   
  
\- Эрик, не начинай. Я не стану возглавлять новый крестовый поход.   
  
Тени стянулись из углов комнаты. Острыми длинными пальцами проткнули свет насквозь, начертили монохромные маски на лицах игроков.   
  
\- Ты уже возглавил его. Осталось только указать, в какой стороне чертов Гроб Господень, - Эрик вздернул вверх уголки губ. Серьезность, обернутая в насмешливый тон, расходилась от него кругами и требовала ответа, требовала признать его правоту. Эрик мог быть завораживающе убедителен: он убеждал не словами, а собственным отношением к этим словам. - Сними розовые очки, Чарльз.  
  
\- Ради тебя я сниму все, что угодно, друг мой. А вот пожертвовать своими убеждениями, увы, не смогу, - Ксавьер шутливо развел руками. Но где-то внутри него перекатывались волнами дурные предчувствия. Эрик отдалялся во время таких разговоров, хотя сияние его разума разгоралось ярче. Чарльз автоматически тянулся за ним, чтобы подхватить и успокоить, если на поверхность начнут подниматься вихри прошлого. Это стало чем-то вроде привычки. Чарльза тревожило, что его собственное сознание так легко соскальзывает в закоулки чужого мозга. Угроза потери контроля дышала в затылок.   
  
\- Ты мечтаешь об Утопии. Это не убеждения, это воздушные замки.  
  
\- В них очень приятная вентиляция.  
  
Слон изящно пересекся с пешкой. Армия белых фигур оплакивала еще одну потерю.  
  
\- Ты видел, чем все закончится. Ты видел мои воспоминания.  
  
О, Чарльз видел больше, чем нужно. Шоу, Шмидт, или как его там - дьявольский Микеланджело, скульптор, отсекающий все лишнее, чтобы придать материалу нужную форму. Только материалом был Эрик, живой Эрик, дышащий, смеющийся и плачущий Эрик. Мрамор не дышит, не смеется, не плачет. Мрамор не истекает кровью.  
  
Эрик - не мрамор и не металл, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного.  
  
С тихим шипением Леншерр потер переносицу.  
  
\- Ты проецируешь.  
  
\- Прости.  
  
 _Прости, что не могу вылечить все эти раны. Старые, грубые, наспех залатанные рубцы на твоей душе. Я могу коснуться их, вот так, осторожно, как будто поцелуем. Нежно. Могу сгладить. Сделать менее больно._  
  
Эрик всегда удивительно спокойно относился к ментальному присутствию Чарльза, но на этот раз Ксавьер перешел черту. Его опалило гневом, кресло напротив громко скрипнуло по паркету, и возле уха раздалось рычание:  
  
\- Что, понравилось у меня в голове? Чувствуй себя как дома.  
  
Чарльз улыбнулся, закрыв глаза.  
  
 _А если я сделаю так..._  
  
Рычание перешло в стон. Задыхаясь, Эрик упал на колени. Каминная решетка мелко задрожала.  
  
 _"Горько, что же это, как горько. Не надо. Я покажу... Следуй за мной".  
  
"Ты... Ах... Немедленно повтори! Да. Еще. Еще!"_  
  
Решетка скрутилась в узел, вибрируя от напряжения, саднила прокушенная губа, и два тела, разделенные шахматным столиком, прерывисто дышали в унисон, выгибаясь навстречу.  
  
 _"Фиолетовый. Твой любимый цвет".  
  
"Не смей. Пожалуйста"._  
  
Решетка бешено колотилась об пол, и в том же ритме метались два игрока - неистово, бесстыдно.  
  
 _"В Париже я пробовал..."  
  
"Я тоже. Не на себе... Боже, это слишком, ты..."_  
  
Два всхлипа, два вскрика, выплюнутые сквозь зубы ругательства.  
  
 _"Экспериментатор хренов"  
  
"Тебе понравилось"_  
  
Решетка поднялась в воздух. Горели пальцы на ногах, сухое горло надрывалось хрипом, и фиолетовые (фиолетовые!) пятна вспыхивали под сомкнутыми веками.  
  
 _"Хватит. Ну же!"_  
  
"Отпускаю"  
  
И Чарльз отпустил. Пятна замерцали сверхновыми, впитались под кожу и лопнули там, кто-то прохрипел проклятье на немецком, кто-то выдохнул имя. Завертевшись, каминная решетка врезалась в стену и обессиленно сползла на паркет расплавленной массой.  
  
Фиолетовые тени снова стали серыми.  
  
К Эрику медленно возвращался окружающий мир. Он осознал, что лежит на полу, а ободранные локти неприятно ноют, а на затылке, кажется, шишка, а еще хорошо бы в душ.  
  
\- Я никогда раньше такого не делал, - утомленный голос Чарльза вызвал странное недоумение. В мыслях Чарльз звучал иначе. Или так только казалось? Сколько настоящего и сколько придуманного было в телепатическом образе Чарльза? Неважно. - Спасибо.  
  
Эрик, не рискуя подняться, подтянулся к креслу и крепко сжал чужую ладонь. Прикоснулся к ней губами.  
  
\- Ты сам как воздушный замок. Может быть, тебе и не нужно видеть реальную угрозу. Тогда позволь мне...  
  
\- Реальность зависит от того, под каким углом на нее смотреть.  
  
Чарльз стек на пол и уселся рядом, отражая рыжие блики огня в прозрачно-голубой радужке.  
  
\- А будущее?  
  
\- Зиму обещали теплой.  
  
Эрик решил, что заслужил право немного погреться. И придвинулся ближе к Чарльзу.  
  


*~*~3~*~*

  
  


  
_Я бреду по дороге - мертвый,  
в сонном свете, но наяву;  
и мечтаю, мертвец, о жизни,  
безнадежно немой, зову  
тех, кто сделал меня безгласым...  
Пусть искусаны до крови  
мои губы, но снова красной  
стала кровь моя от любви.  
Сердце требует возрожденья,  
тело - сильных и нежных рук,  
улыбнуться мечтают губы  
и, прорвавши порочный круг,  
искупить проливные слезы  
всех изведанных мною мук.  
Только разве отпустит сердце  
глубочайшая из могил?  
Завтра год, а быть может - больше,  
как его я похоронил._

_Хуан Рамон Хименес_   


  
  
На месте. Солнце падает вниз подстреленной птицей (нет! не надо о пулях сейчас). А воздуха мало, и он пропитан травяной сладостью - приторный сироп. Как таким можно дышать?  
  
Как вообще можно дышать.  
  
Он напоминал себе каждую ночь, протаскивая через ноздри кислород, что Чарльз понимает. Всегда слишком много понимает и мало принимает. Это защитный механизм, наверное. Когда в твоей голове круглыми сутками роятся чужие мысли, трудно бывает отличить их от собственных. Но Чарльз говорил, что мысли Эрика ему никогда не мешали.  
  
\- Времени мало, - мягко произнесла Эмма. Азазель, по обыкновению не тратящий лишних слов, согласно кивнул.  
  
Эрик вздохнул и снял шлем. Как хорошо. И дышать стало легче, и ветер ерошит волосы.  
  
 _"Эрикэрикэрикэрикэрик..."_  - набатом взвыло в мозгу. Эрик поморщился.  
  
 _"Убавь громкость"._  
  
На секунду в голове повисло извиняющееся молчание, а затем разлилась радость с полынным привкусом горечи.  
  
 _"Ты все-таки пришел".  
  
"Должен был узнать, как ты".  
  
"Только ради этого? Справлюсь. Перестраховщик. Чувствую нашего красного хвостатого друга".  
  
"Послушай..."  
  
"Уже услышал, друг мой. Это неверный путь".  
  
"Ты вытащил меня из омута. И теперь отрекаешься?"  
  
"Не нужно. Я не могу тебе позволить".  
  
"Значит, мы еще встретимся"._  
  
Ответа не последовало. Эрик продолжал стоять с непокрытой головой, впившись глазами в знакомые камни замка на горизонте, надеясь, зная, что разговор не окончен. И когда тихим шепотом в него влились воспоминания, он наконец поверил, что прощен.  
  
Теплая рука на плече. Свечи на меноре. Голос матери:  _"Душа человека — светильник Господень"_ *.   
  
Эмма и Азазель отвели взгляд: что-то слишком личное происходило в данный момент с их новым лидером.  
  
 _"Прощаю. Но не прощаюсь"._  
  
Эрик вытер мокрые щеки и надел шлем. Эрик исчез, остался похороненным на залитом кровью Чарльза берегу. Без права на воскрешение, без права на ад или рай. Только теперь, получив индульгенцию, Эрик мог покоиться с миром.  
  
\- Вперед, - приказал Магнито. Азазель взял протянутые руки. За тремя мутантами схлопнулся воздух.

  
  
*Притчи Соломона 20:27


End file.
